The Tales of revenge: A five nights at freddy's fanfic
by Boybarian
Summary: It seems we will never find peace even the illusion of a soul can still break
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

One year. That's how long you can pretend nothing can go wrong. At least for us I mean. Freddy, Bonnie, and the rest had put it all behind them. I just went on acting like none of it was bothering me. I had no soul, I didn't even have tears. It was just the coolant leaking out from all the strain. What was left of that Golden suit was burned and it seemed it would all be normal. At least for being who we are it was. Foxy and I were a big attraction for the kids. I must say I think I felt.. joy. We were all happy, but that was daytime. At night we all grieved about what we had done. All the lives they took, and all the things I might have done. For one year we lied to ourselves saying we were happy just to entertain the children. For one year we just existed, unknown and without any real truth. Freddy was like me, just a pawn for Golden Freddy. He had the costume, and I had the skeleton. What he did was burned into every inch of my framework. But all I could do was feel what little emotion I could. I was just a machine.

One year was all it took for my wishes to break the heart I never had.

I woke up in the night, surrounded by darkness. I could make out the empty eyes of the spare suits. I was in the offstage storeroom. I could barely move and I think my ventilation was thoroughly clogged. But I realized I was in pain. But it wasn't my head. It was my body. I had no way to feel yet I felt a crushing pain. I felt my chest and it was... sticky. I looked to my fin like hands and watched the crimson red liquid crawl out of every seam. I screamed, but the only thing to leave my mouth was a choked gurgling sound. I wished for once I could truly cry. My glass eyes lay on the table and I saw blood slowly run off them. I looked at my arms hoping to see that someone had just poured paint on me, but I saw flesh peek out of the joints. My comically long arms had ripped the limb in half exposing my already metal skeleton digging into it. I was living my nightmare, and I felt genuine fear. I also felt nauseous, I had real emotions but I looked at the price. A child dead, and stuffed into me. I was a monster in anyone's eyes. I clawed at myself frantically trying to get free of this disgusting suit. But my program stopped me :_**NOT ALLOWED WITHOUT A SUIT: **_

I was stuck here with a poor child's corpse lining the inside of my body. It had already stained the rubbery skin outside my suit. I had no eyes in my head other than the ones housed in my endoskeleton and looked the way I did a year ago. I had a soul and it woke up broken. I looked with the void that was my eyes at the shadow of gold that laughed at me in that hollow demonic voice. I wanted to rip him apart, but as I stood up twitching with blood and flesh stiffening my skeleton, he vanished. I was left there staring into the security camera, hoping it would never turn on. The red light turned on, blinked off and went on just as quickly. I must have looked like a monster, because the light never left me and I was stuck in place as the blood hardened around my joints. I had been given real life, and at the same time I wished I could die. I was just a toy for his amusement. A toy stuffed with his choice of stuffing. The camera went of at 3:00 AM. And there were still three hours left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

I was there for an hour with my head fixed at the camera forced to endure the pain I felt through the child and the camera watching me. We moved at night the same as always because we could but we all tried never to go near that office. We all knew that I wouldn't do anything wrong, but they... they weren't like that. They knew the truth now, but the rules were rules to them. And the night guard looked like a costumeless endo to them. But we may have terrified the guard for the first few days but after awhile, I think they just stopped caring. Every new guard over the year had to deal with the first night of shock. But we never went near them. But this... this was cruel. Golden had just found the first child he could find and stuck him into my suit while I was still in it. And worse yet he made me into himself. A monster for all to see. And in my mind I knew that I was done. In the morning I would be melted down. And my costume burned. And I waited for it hoping any second that I would be carted off and destroyed. But it never came.

Until 4:00 AM, I wished that door to this room was locked. Bonnie went into this room all the time to think. And my soul was torn down to what little would ever remain. The door squeaked open, and the familiar metallic footsteps entered the room. I heard Bonnie turn and I wished she had left then and there. But she didn't.

"What are you doing in here, Sharky?" I heard her say that night. I tried to tell her to leave but the only sound I made was a soft rasping noise. I heard her walk towards me and she placed her hand on my shoulder. Dried blood flaked from my joints and I almost fell over but my foot had dried to the checker floor and I was forced to turn around swiftly. I screamed in pain as my foot was torn from my leg and a horrific child scream left my mouth. He had planned this. Just to drag me down he made all the things I had done come back. This time I had control but he was pulling all the strings. Bonnie fell backwards screaming and fled the room as I fell over and landed with a thud. I felt rotting flesh fall out of my suit. The pain was horrible. I could think so clearly and feel every moment of it. Is this what it was like to be alive? I could barely move but I dragged myself forward. I crawled out of the room trailing brown dust behind my now crusted form. I looked to the stage and saw Bonnie ranting in panic to the others. I went unnoticed as I struggled to pull myself away from them. I needed help. My mind was starting to fail me. In my panic I started to drag myself down the hall towards the security office. The cameras never switched on. As I got closer I heard the scared voice of the security guard.

"Where did it go? Where is that thing?!" I knew she was talking about me. But I pulled myself behind the door and tried in vain to right myself. I was too heavy. I couldn't really stand. But I managed to get to my knees. I was in the doorway and I nearly wished the others had come to dismantle me. I saw what wasn't human to me. It was an endoskeleton with its face buried in the camera pad. I knew the truth but... I never saw an endo I always saw a human. I wanted to die then and there as I felt the surge in my program to fix the problem. _**:NO ENDO WITHOUT A SUIT:**_ But it seemed my wish was granted. She pulled her face from the screen and slammed the door button as a fell face first on the floor. I screamed in pain as the door came down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH 3**_

I wish I could truly die. At 5:15 AM my newly formed soul was shattered beyond my comprehension. The door was hardly a blessing. But it may have saved the guard's life. I had jammed the door as it pushed hard as if trying to sever me in two. The guard moved to the other end of the office and stared at me. I could feel the child's corpse getting torn in half and my body was soon to follow. I reached out and with a weak voice of a dying creature I moaned.

"Help me," my voice was slow and weak and full of static. But the endo just screamed louder and started beating me with a metal pipe that had been left by the mechanics. I felt every blow. They crash down with adrenaline fueled force. And soon my head was dented and torn. The rotten flesh fell from my mouth as dried blood flaked from my frame. I stopped moving. I could hear laughter echo in my mind. I was left like a lifeless body on the floor and at 6:00 I could only hear the guard run out the door as quickly as possible.

I woke up a few hours later full of regret. There was a lack of feeling in my lower half and I realized I was still in the doorway fully halved. But I couldn't feel something else. There was nothing stuck in my vents. I could feel all my joints were clear. There was no corpse in my body. No one had been here and I was clean. I was broken in two, bludgeoned and coated in a layer of dust but was empty. Why was I clean? I would have been melted down if they had found me but Golden Freddy had gotten rid of the evidence. Was he trying to make it last longer? Or was he doing it to make the guard look bad? I passed out again from the pain before I could think about it anymore.

I heard voices, arguing voices to be specific. It was hard to make out what they were saying for the longest time. But I heard them. It was the guard, the manager and a few cops.

"I'm telling you there was a dead body in that suit!" she screamed. "The blood was everywhere!". Never before had I felt such shame. Golden Freddy didn't even have a physical body anymore but he still cut me worse than any blade.

"Well ma'am we searched the whole area and there was no sign of any of the events you described" said the officer. "even the security cams just show the normal suit walking down the hall." I wanted there to be some evidence that no one went crazy. But the story must have sounded insane to them. I tried to say something but I was an idiot.

"Yo-ho-yo-h-h-h-h. Me h-hearties. Ti-ti-ti-time for an adven-tur-re!" I sounded like a broken record and the guard screamed. I had gone and made everything worse. They went on for a few hours asking her questions about drinking and medication before everyone left. I was carted into the storeroom to be fixed. All the way there I saw the eyes of the others watching with what could be fear or even concern. Except Bonnie, she never looked in my direction she just stared at a wall never willing to look at the monster I was seen as. I had lost one friend and he was going to take away the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

It was dark in that room. For the next three days I lay there in darkness. I just stared at the ceiling, not daring to move. I feared that any action I took would lose me whatever I had left. For three days I was painstakingly repaired and refitted into one of my spare suits. I felt like I was being watched by my tattered costume from across the room, but I never tried to get rid of it. My foot had been reattached to my leg before the police arrived. There was no evidence of anything that happened. No missing boy, no body, no blood, not one stain was seen.

After the third day of repairs I was finished. I had been rescheduled to perform tomorrow morning at the cove. I had no wish to be seen. It had been so sudden, so fast. He just came back one day to break me, and I couldn't stop him. He stood by me, that shadow of dark gold came into shape. And he couldn't be happier. He loved my pain. Mental and physical. As the door squeaked open he faded from view. Foxy approached hesitantly and said in the voice I once had.

"Are you alright there laddie?" his voice was heavily accented and made me feel worse. I had no right to speak to any of them. I told him to leave me be, but he was persistent.

"Lad, I want to know what happened." He was going to get hurt - or worse - used to hurt me. I yelled at him to go before I lost anything. I regretted it deeply. He treaded out of the room without looking back.

The next morning we were all set on stage. I could feel them watching me, and I was glad I couldn't hear what they were thinking. At 12:00 the kids came in. We all performed. I was off by a bit but I was too focused on my surroundings. I kept seeing him in the corner of my eye or the back of the room. Smug look plastered into his ghoulish face. When the show ended we left the stage and children took pictures with us. I wanted to stay away from them but I couldn't even if I wasn't like this. I wanted to live my life bringing joy to the children. It was why I was built. But after a few pictures and hugs my core went cold.

"Shawky, you smell bad" said the boy next to me. I looked around and saw every child was staring at me. I looked to the adults but they seemed... oblivious to whatever the children said. I looked down upon a familiar and unwanted sight. A bloodstained suit stuffed with a dead body. The children next to me backed away and I stepped backwards... through myself. I looked at the image of myself standing there with a comical smile on my face. I looked across the room at the gold bear staring at me and he raised his hand waving. It was cruel. The children cried and said I was scary. Most of them covered their eyes. The adults didn't know what was happening and it was chaos. I tried to back away, but I was surrounded by terrified faces all screaming or in tears. They all pointed at me and screamed

"Monster!" That sunk in. It felt like a blade had been shoved into my chest. I fell to my knees and I looked up to see Foxy staring at me in fear. Golden hands sunk into the back of my head and I let loose a horrific scream. One that would hold onto all who heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

Foxy recoiled and the children scattered into whatever hiding place they could find. The others were on the main stage behind the curtain. Golden Freddy stood there arms folded and he grinned as images and sounds flooded my mind. I saw the others. They were talking. Bonnie seemed to be in a panic and the others were trying to calm her down. I heard one phrase in the scene.

"He's going to kill them," the image faded from my mind. And I... I sat there and stared at the bear as he faded into the shadows. I was back were I stood in front of the stage. The adults were looking for the children. I was a monster to them, and I had lost another friend.

The night came with confusion. All the kids were accounted for but all had the same story. I was a monster. I stood there in the storeroom and listened one by one as they were all questioned. I had to hear every word of every story the children told. I listened with a heavy heart as the gold bear put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "I created so much fear I don't know what to do with it!" He laughed with cold joy and I struck at him, only to hit a wall.

At 12:00 AM the lights went out and the guard came in. He was here since the other one quit. And he never felt any trouble coming his way. I watched the man lock the doors as a full flesh and blood human. But as the lights went out, all I saw was an endoskeleton. I went out into the main room to sit in the faint light of the room. The curtain on the stages were shut and I was left with nothing. I sat there in silence for the longest time before I starting singing softly.

**Under the sun**

**and under the moon**

**I'm left to the nightmares**

**that will come soon**

**I hope to anyone willing to hear**

**I ask for forgiveness**

**For I feel much fear**

I hadn't sung anything other than a pirates song before and was almost unwilling to try. But I knew none had heard it. It was already too late. My body dripped with a fresh layer of blood as I felt my eyes roll out of my sockets and shatter on the floor. I went stiff and felt the constricting pain ease into my skeleton. I was staring directly at the main stage and I heard a voice from behind me. It was demonic and cold but had a happier tone to it.

"Don't even think of moving" Golden Freddy whispered. "I want to marvel at my masterpiece." I felt like my heart was going to shatter like my eyes as I stared at the curtain. I wanted to stay silent but I stepped on broken glass and cried out. I looked in horror as the curtains parted. Freddy and Chica stared at me, mouths open in shock. I stood there dripping with blood. And I couldn't take it any more. I was shoved forward and I stumbled to the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

Revenge. Revenge is an emotion that can only be described as irrational. It can turn friends against each other or make enemies more ferocious. As I stumbled to the stage I felt his emotion. He wanted revenge and he got what he wanted. He didn't hurt me directly but he went for the most painful form of revenge. He turned everyone I ever felt was a family against me. It was all our fault. We had fed him all he ever had wanted from us. Pain, regret, and death. We were the fuel that kept him alive all these years. And I was the buffet.

I saw it coming long before it hit me, Freddy and Chica hit me with the microphone stand as hard as they could. I felt my wireframe skull crack open and spill bits of rotted flesh onto the floor. Bonnie was still hiding behind the curtain but Foxy came up behind me and tore a hole in my chest with his metal hook. The blood oozed from the tear and dripped to the floor. The pain was horrible. I felt my skull get bashed open and I was gutted by my best friends. That golden... monstrosity sat in a chair clapping his hands.

"Encore encore!" he laughed. Freddy and Foxy hit me with everything they had. The chairs smashed over me and I was cut open over and over again. Every time I fell to the ground, Golden Freddy lifted me back up so I could be crashed down again. I finally fell down I was not raised back up. Golden Freddy sat down once more and slowly faded from view and so did his hallucination on me. My eyes were back in my head and I was clean once more. But I just wished it had all be fake. I lay there torn to shreds and smashed. My metal workings had be turned inside out. If I was just a machine again, I would have just died but I looked up at them with broken eyes. They looked back at me like they wondered if it was over. Bonnie peeked out of the curtain and stared at my disfigured wreck of a frame. I was crying,but I had no tears, just the sobbing sound echoing through the room. I stared past them at the golden shade and he leaned forward and said.

"Times up!" He became solid and the others jumped back. Foxy tried to strike but the hook went right through him. He reached down into my chest and grabbed something inside me. We all stared as he pulled out a broken glass heart and it turned to dust in his hands.

We fed him all the pain he would ever need. He finished his revenge on me and he was about to do the same thing to my friends. And I was just scrap on the floor. But as my vision faded I heard them say,

"I'm sorry."

And then I went dark. I had always lived a nightmare, but I had never experienced one. I dreamed I was a large human dressed in a funny mask. I was luring children into the back of the pizzeria. There were four of them and they were all laughing and playing. I dragged them into the storeroom and shoved them into the suits. I heard the sound of a siren and I quickly pressed myself into the nearest suit. A gold Freddy Fazbear suit. I never had a dream before and I wished to never have one again.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

I slowly began to awaken. My eyelids were too broken to close and shards of glass stuck into my eyes. I was beyond repair. I was lucky to even function. I had felt so much pain before but now I felt nothing. Even if it wasn't real, it was still my soul and now I had nothing. As my vision slowly came into focus I saw the worried eyes of my friends. They were trying to put me back together. I had heard a story once from a child about an egg that fell from a wall, and I was feeling the same. They lifted me to my feet and my legs bent into unnatural shapes. Foxy's arm rested on my shoulder and he said in his sad pirate voice.

"We be sorry lad." It was a short reunion as I fell to my knees and bits of my suit started peeling off. I looked up and was half blinded by the light shining in my face. It was the guard, he must have heard all the noise. We all turned to stare at him as he approached. We wanted so badly to put him in a suit and the pain of resisting was growing. I was afraid I would crash.

"What the heck is going on in here!" He yelled. I could barely hear his voice over the static buzzing through my skull. But as we watched my jaw dropped in horror as Golden Freddy materialized behind him. He was holding an old Freddy costume head.

Blood spattered into the blue and purple checkered rugs as he slammed the costume piece onto the guards head. The guard screamed in pain as his eye and teeth were pressed out the front of the mask. He dropped dead and the gold bear stood over his corpse.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, who's next?" His voice boomed through the room and sent a wave of static into my head. My arms felt like they would fall out as I was lifted into the air. The metallic bear stared at me with his cold empty eyes and I was almost crushed by the bear's grip. The others tried to help but they went right through him and were cast aside.

"Don't do this, please he's our friend!" cried Freddy. Goldy just laughed and threw me aside with an audible slam!

"Well he's no friend of mine.," he said calmly. "And neither are you." He lunged at Freddy and began to rip him apart. I tried crawling to help him, but I could barely lift my arms. Bonnie rushed over and tried to knock him away, but went through him and tripped over Freddy.

"It's so much fun not having a body anymore," he laughed. "I really must thank you!" Golden Freddy stood up and began pressing his foot onto Bonnie's skull. I heard her scream in agony as her suit began to crush down on her head. I lunged forward as well as a could and... I smashed right into Golden Freddy. We fell over and part of my tail fell off smashing into the floor. Golden Freddy grabbed me by the neck and began shaking me furiously. Bits and pieces fell off my shell and mechanisms. I figured I would be shook to bits when Chica picked up my broken tail and rammed it into Goldy's back. He screamed and fell over saying words a child would be in trouble for saying. He stood back up and knocked Chica into Pirates Cove. She tore through the curtain and landed with a thud. He raises his arms to smash her, but I jammed my sharp fin hand into his head and began to rip him up. Foxy & Freddy picked up pieces of my shell and began using them as boxing gloves. We went backwards over the tables and he landed on top of me. He must have weighed a ton and almost flatted me but he dissipated. We looked around at the horribly trashed play zone we left behind.

I looked like someone had put a can through a wood chipper and then dropped a truck on it and the other weren't much better. Freddy's chest had been torn open and Chica's beak was almost detached. Foxy looked like he would fall over at a moment's notice. But Bonnie, she had half her head split off and cracked apart. I felt terrible about it all. Would it have been better if I had never been built? I was so wrapped up in everything I never notice the golden arms grab me and throw me into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

I landed on the stove, knocking over countless pots and pan. Golden Freddy picked up knife after knife and began stabbing them into my chest. I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the leg and tossed me into the fridges that lined the walls. Shards of glass and pizza supplies rained down on us, sticking into whatever piece of me they could find. I kicked myself forward and swung my arms desperately trying to hit a target, but I just fell forward onto the floor. I could fell intense heat building up in my mind. I felt coolant drip from my eyes as Golden Freddy tore out my back fin and rammed it into my skull. It punctured the tanks of coolant and the blue liquid began to spill onto the ground. I heard the kitchen door open and Chica rushed in screaming.

"We're closed! Get out of my kitchen!" She swung my old tail like a bat, knocking him out the back door. Foxy came in, helped me to my feet, and carried me outside. If the night was beautiful. I never saw it. I had no soul to appreciate it. There was no sign of the gold bear anywhere. I looked behind me and saw a loading truck in the back of the kitchen. It was full of cooking supplies. I felt a blow to my chest knock me backwards and I flew into the truck. Golden Freddy arose from a puddle in the ground and said in his scratchy sarcastic voice.

"How's that for a dramatic entrance?" Freddy and Chica swung towards the gold bear but he brought his hand back and smacked them aside into Foxy. I fell out of the truck and Goldy appeared beside me. He grabbed a barrel out of the back and started pressing it down on my chest.

"You know, I'm a heartless killer and I like nothing more than a little death." he growled.

"But you are way too persistent and I hate persistence."

He lifted up the barrel and slammed it down harder. I felt my metal ribs bend inwards as fry oil began leaking from the barrel. Foxy ran as fast as he could and used my tail as a battering ram. We toppled over and Foxy crashed into the back of the truck, spilling more objects onto the floor. Pieces of eating utensils, plates, and cooking equipment fell around us. Golden Freddy grabbed a large knife and tried to stab Foxy in the back of the head, but I pushed him out of the way.

"No lad! Don't risk your life for me!" It was to late I felt the blade travel through my skull and it snapped in half. I felt the heat in my head rising and I lost most of my vision. I opened my eyes and the world was repainted in blacks and greys. I looked up and I stared at the now colorless evil bear that loomed above me. He kicked me back into the truck and I struggled to get to my feet. My costume was almost completely gone. I barely had a head anymore. I looked down to the ground and saw a stove lighter covered in the oil. I felt a strong hand grab my neck and force me to the ground. I tried to grab the lighter, and as I did I saw him raise his hand to strike the final blow.

"**Click"** I light the oil as his fist came down on my chest and bore a hole right through me. He stepped back in triumph as the flames began to rise. He looked down and stumbled backward as flames licked his feet.

"Nice try kid, but you seem to have dug your own personal grave," he laughed. "I'll see you in hell treating your burns" I stood up broken, worn, but still determined. I watched as he stood in the fires like he owned the world. But as the flames reached me, he began to smoke. He looked at me in shock and became angry again.

"Stop that! Make it stop!" he screamed in outrage. The oil that covered my body went up in flames and Golden Freddy began screaming in pain. He rushed out of the fire. Even though there was not a flame on him, he continued to burn. I was made from his endoskeleton. I was the last thing keeping him here, and I had to go. I felt the rubber and steel frame of my costume begin to shrivel up and crumble. The glass that was left in my eyes began to melt. And with all this my mind was the worst of it all. I lost track of everything as my head began to burn. I felt the coolant run down my skeleton and dissipate in the flames. And I heard screams, the screams of a human, the screams of Golden Freddy. I looked at him through the fire. His gold suit was gone leaving a large man wearing a comical mask. As he dissolved into the night I looked to my friends. They all stared back in sorrow. Tears streamed from their eyes. I knew they would live happy lives, even with me gone. I was hardly a loss at all. I never needed a soul, they gave one to me. And I fell into the flames and went dark for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**All I have to say is I would really appriciate reviews, I would like to know what everyone thinks of my story I mean geez tell me what you think**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 9<strong>

Systems online: loading audio files. Testing program.

Designated name: SHARKY

Designated role: CHILDREN ENTERTAINER

Designated rules: No humans allowed after dark except designated guard. No suit allowed without costume. No injury is to be caused to a human individual.

Designated free roam time: 12:00 AM - 6:00 AM

Designated stage: PIRATES COVE.

Loading camera view

Engaging audio recording recording

"So, is he finished?"

"Yes, but it really is a shame."

"How so?"

"The old one had real craftsmanship, and this thing is shiny and plastic."

"We are on a budget. We'll fix that later."

"Also, some of his systems aren't up to snuff. He can't respond well. His movements all shaky, and he doesn't have decent audio."

"That's because this time he will learn from scratch."

"But he barely runs, much less performs 5 shows a day."

"In time he'll work, but don't even try to convince me to use the other's data to help."

"Give me a good reason."

"It cost us too much money the last time we tried it, and it was mostly on repairs."

"Fine, but I'm still going to say it, the kid had spirit."

"Well, now he has a shiny paint finish."

"I still have to say Mr. Fazber, if we are going to be making one of these characters look like this, we may as well do them all."

"Way ahead of you. At the grand reopening next year they will all be outfitted with new costumes."

"Well, I still think one of your directives should be to make him as human as you can."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yes, but I'm going home now, sir."

"Goodnight John."

Processing audio...

Program update: Directive saved

Running program...


	10. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

Bonnie strolled down the corridor to the security room to greet the new guard. The new program had been a fresh new start. And she was feeling better over the weeks. They all had. They had been happy to hear they were bringing Sharky back, but it seemed he wasn't finished yet. The fire hadn't damaged the pizzeria but most of the supplies had been destroyed. As she walked down the corridor, she heard a strange noise from the office. It sounded like laughter. She peeked into the door and her heart went cold as the horrors she saw were burned into her mind.

The guard's head had a huge bite ripped out of it. It was worse than in 1987, and he was still twitching. But worst of all, sitting next to him was the new shark. His cheaply made plastic eyes had gone black. His shiny plastic suit was crudely smeared with gold paint, and blood oozed from his teeth. He had his arm on the guard's shoulder and was laughing like a madman. He stared right at Bonnie and said in an all too familiar voice,

"Hello Bonnie, how's your skull?"


End file.
